Blessed
by tanachan
Summary: Demons have been second class citizens for centuries, pushed around and forced into the slums.When Kagome Higurashi is placed among them she reminds them that they can push right back.
1. Chapter 1

The building was on fire people ran from the shopping mall and into automatic cars. Krizza adare searched for her sister among the madness spotting her near a parked car. She ran towards Raya when someone bumped into her sending them crashing into a car. They locked eyes silver clashing with gold. "You're a demon." she stated before the demoness scrambled to her feet silver eyes turning into slits before she fled once more.

Moments later and an alarmed sounded, blaring into the ears of those close by, they fell to the floor as was protocol watching with fearful interest. Demons were second class citizens forced into the slums after the Great War. Their home was filthy; a place so decrepit a barrier was erected like a dome to keep in the smell. Those fortunate to live in the city wore yellow bands to identify themselves and subjected to all forms of abuse.

This demoness had a band but lacked Elmer's collar, a device that prevented her from using their abilities against the humans. She wore a thin tank top and shorts despite the numbing cold weather her bare skin held marking denoting her as a landak.

Krizza lowered herself to the ground placing her hands on her head; beneath the car a small orb glowed with power tempting her to touch it. She reached for it almost making contact when a voice spoke over the blare of the alarm.

"Holly tarring" a man appeared from between the guards to stand in front of the woman. Dressed in a grey suit his hands tucked behind his back, he addressed the terrified woman, "you are under arrest for the theft of azucar property."

"It's our power, it doesn't belong in the hands of humans." she seethed

"Your rights are revoked and you are subject to our digression, give us our property and make this easy on yourself." She growled stepping away from him; her eyes darting back at forth trying to watch those who surrounded her. "Give us the orb or your family will suffer the same fate as you."

" they're better off dead" she yelled, her nails extended piercing two guards in front of her, a shot fired hitting her in the shoulder. She launched her elongated nails like daggers ripping the sleeve of the man in grey. The other projectiles pierce the concrete ground one of them landing near Krizza's head.

The sound of bullets rang through the air as they tore her apart. When it ended she lay wounded on the ground gasping. "It never seizes to amaze me."The man in grey approached her pulling a weapon from its holster. "How much pain you creatures can endure, a human would be dead and yet you" he shook his head, " you are an abomination," he put his weapon to the woman's head; Krizza closed her eyes as one more shot rang out.

When she opened her eyes the grey man walked towards their car, for a moment Krizza thought he might come over and shoot her. Instead, he walked over to her sister's side of the car; from beneath it Krizza could see that Raya still stood

"When the alarm sounds everyone falls to the ground." He spoke in his honeyed tone.

"This suit cost me six hundred credits, I rather get shot."She responded stepping around the car. Before her sister reached her side Krizza pulled the small orb into her pocket.

"Are you all right" Raya asked helping her up and propping her against the car. Krizza nodded the contents of her stomach rising at the sight of blood in front of her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."He smiled at Raya running a hand through greasy hair his brown eyes undressing her sister. His kind smile and welcoming demeanour were in stark contrast to the aura that swirled within him. Inside he was a night without stars, no chance for dawn to arrive.

"It's all right, we know these men and women are trying to protect us." Raya smiled, "My sister holds aspirations of joining the core army, she takes her exam tomorrow."

"I better watch out before I have another adare after my job." he said pinning Raya with a knowing look. Krizza reached out for her purse near his feet. "Let me give you a hand."

"You don't have to do that." she said jerking it away before he could, she didn't want his aura latching on to anything she owned "it's fine, were fine"

"Sir," a guard said approaching her "she didn't have it on her"

"Get a blessed human to retrace the demon's steps see if they sense anything. Excuse me" he nodded a farewell and returned to the scene of his crime. The soldier had already cleared away the body leaving a pool of blood on the pavement.

Krizza turned towards Raya when a hand rubbed her shoulders "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It was my first time." Krizza whispered


	2. Chapter 2

An- this story is available in it's original form on wattpad and i update there before i do on fanfiction so please check it out and give it a vote and review. thank you. story/53340251

Recap- In the last chapter kagome witness a demon being gunned down and is upset about the way they are treated

"Who was that man" Kagome asked Kikyo once she composed herself, the automatic car raced through the city passing Corinthian schools and other city buildings. Tall apartment complexes made of glass soared into the blue sky, reaching towards the heaven they were far to tainted to enter.

"Naruku Muso onigumo, right hand and trained dog to lady oakgrove, he does the dirty work and thinks he runs the country. He didn't bother to acknowledge my position as left hand" her sister answered. "I wonder what was so important that he had to put himself on the front lines in such a way,"

For a moment Kagome thought of showing her sister the small orb the demoness had thrown away. It was heavy in her pocket and she feared that Price and his men would stop the car at any moment and shoot her in the head. Her instincts told her to keep it to herself, to hold it to her heart and protect it with her life.

"He enjoyed killing that woman." She said her voice quiet as if he'd hear her within the safety of the car "he liked seeing her blood dripping on to the pavement"

"Anyone who's been at it as long as he has is bound to be crazy. It's his job to protect us from the monsters we cannot phantom."

"They're the monsters that's funny," there was no amusement in her voice; demons faced many hardships. Those in azucar wore thick collars around their necks; worked longs hours with little food and no breaks. Demons held occupation as farmers, miners and construction workers; they cleaned the streets of garbage carrying it into the slums where they sifted through it for food.

The few fortunate enough to be given citizenship in their luxurious city had to watch their every move, the wrong move got them kicked into the slums or worst killed.

"You live a sheltered life Kagome you don't know what they can do, that woman removed her collar, and you saw the damaged she did," her sister lectured." imagine if there were more of them without collars, they could over power us and then you'd be begging Price to shoot them, they are animals."

"You and I can read aura, and there are priests and priestess who can use theirs to kill, how we are any different from them. At one point they hunted us until they realized our powers keep the demons away, I wouldn't be surprise if they turn on us again."

"You are still human Kagome. How can you speak this way When you aspire to be apart of the core"

"I will become the system and then I'm tearing it apart." She seethed

"Well you excel at destroying things." She shot back folding her arms across her chest.

"You have reached your destination" the car said startling them both, they glared at one another for another minute before Kikyo rose to exit the car. Kagome didn't like to fight with her sister but they never agreed on demon politics. Kikyo got out of the car slammed the door in Kagome face almost smashing her fingers.

Stepping out of the car she ran up the staircase after Kikyo "why are we here." She questioned, with the orb in her pocket the last place she wanted to be was white rose. It was the work place to many high powered priestesses.

Her power somehow masked its power or else Kikyo would have known she had. The priestess in white rose trained for years and might see past her abilities to mask it.

"I have several things to attend to and I thought you'd want to see mother after what happened today."

Kagome hadn't seen her mother in six years; father forbade contact between them when he learned of her affair and banished her from the family home. Hitomi Higurashi had been too afraid of her husband to fight for custody and had left with the promise she would see them again one day.

Kagome stood in front of the large double doors conflicted, the desire to see her mother pulling her in, and the jewel in her pocket telling her to run. "Perhaps I should take you home" Kikyo checked Kagome's forehead "you're worst than before."

"No I want to see mom, I may not get another chance for a while." Kagome said deciding to take the risk.

They entered the building, then an elevator, they reached large double doors. Kikyo knocked twice before a familiar voice told them to enter. The occupant sat at his desk studying the screen in front of him."Good afternoon uncle jory" she said sitting in the burgundy chair by the window

"Kikyo, congratulations on your promotion" he continued to tap on his key board his spectacles glowing from the computer screen light. "You realize this will put us at odds, you now work for the woman I'm trying to take down"

The room was small with one window that overlooked the front of white rose, the place smelt of tobacco and perfume she recognized as her mothers. The walls were yellow with books covering ever inch except behind the desk where two plagues hung. One denoting the laws for humans and another for the demons, they held no right to property, no right to a passport. If they didn't fall under Keegan's law they would be killed on sight if caught outside the slums.

"We all work for lady oakgrove" said folding her arms and "now you work for me and I will put an end to your television tirade."

"She works for us, the people have forgotten that. Everything else you said was just hilarious." looking up, his aura flared with happiness when he spotted her, filling the room and warming her. "Kagome, what a pleasant surprise"

Jory rose from his desk, stepped around it to embrace his niece, Kagome wrapped her arms around her uncle holding on to him like his was her life line. "You don't look well, have you been crying?" he asked running a finger across her cheek.

"She saw an incident today" Kikyo said opening the window and lighting a cigarette

"It was horrible uncle Jory; they murdered her in front of everyone at the Eaton center."

"You should have been in school, why were you doing at the mall." he asked looking down at his watch "it doesn't finish for another two hours."

"Relax, she fine" Kikyo said with a wave of her hands, she continued to smoke her cigarette blowing the smoke out the open window.

"I heard about the attack, there will be consequences for those involved. Price is becoming brash."

"She removed her collar and attacked using demon magic." Kikyo defended blowing out a puff of smoke, "what was he supposed to do."

"We have ways of subduing them." he retorted "she was a citizen of azucar and had a right to have a trail in front of a judge and jury. Worst yet he didn't recover the item she charged with stealing, this all fells to convenient. Today's the council is fighting to remove keegan's law and a demon who falls under it attacks the city."

Keegan's law allowed humans and demons to marry once there was a child involved, it offered a measure of protection and allowed the demon to live in azucar. Naomi keegan Kane enacted the law after the murder of her demon lover.

Those involved in the murder face no charges since Malcolm keegan held not citizenship and was a wild dog in their eyes.

"Do you believe Price did all this to have a law removed" She said with a snort

"That law is the only way for a demon to gain citizenship, so yes I do" passion swirled in his golden eyes. If he had them set on the lady's right hand she would soon server it to safe herself.

Kikyo rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and continued to stare out the window. Kagome didn't like Naruku Price but colluding with demons seemed far fetched. It places the man in direct danger, and if he was in cahoots with people he despised.

"Hello darling" a woman said walking into the room, she kissed her uncle's cheek, and then wiped away the lip stick left behind. Her brown hair stopped just short of playful brown eyes. Her white dress stood in contrast to her smooth mocha skin. Hitomi Higurashi's aura was like the sun on a cloudless day, bright with nothing to hide the light and warmth it shined on the world.

"Kikyo must you smoke that in here." she asked lacing her hands.

"Why don't you sit down and pretend it's not happening." Kikyo said patting the seat next her "You're good at that."

The relationship between the two was sour from the moment Kikyo spoke. They argued about everything never finding a common ground thought Kagome found they quiet similar. They both stubborn and ambitious, held appearances above all things and had little compassion for others. There was one difference as Kikyo was often quick to point out; she would protect her own.

"Don't even start." Hitomi said waving her painted hands in the air "I came to deliver a few notes I did not know you'd be here."

"I came with kagome"

Her mother turned seeing her in the corner of the room she wrapped her arms around her "what are you doing here, does Edwin know."

"No" she said against her mother's chest

She stepped back taking in the sight of her daughter and Kagome did the same. Her mother wore a thick white fur around her shoulder, diamond earrings and bracelets. She looked dressed for a party rather than the meetings and training sessions she knew took place here. At her hip was a long sword she used to channel her blessed abilities. "Sweetie you look disgusting"

"You always know just what to say" Kikyo comments but Hitomi focused on her youngest child, the orb pulsates in her pocket and her mother's eyes widened. Kagome stepped away from the intense stare her mother reached out touch hand she held over the pulsing orb.

"Wow, did you guys sense that." Kikyo asked sitting up in her chair "it's the same from earlier today."

"It seems Price achieved his goals." Jory mused

Hitomi's eyes never left Kagome, her hand held over the orb subduing its power. "We need to talk" her mother said with a pointed look. After five minutes of convincing Kikyo to let her go she stood in her mother's office. The place was a mixture of bright yellow and greens wall colors pillows. Thick brown curtains were close preventing the sunlight from entering.

"Where did you get the orb?"

"It was on the floor in front of the mall, I felt an attraction to it so I took it,"

"Kagome do you recognize what that is?" when she shook her head no her mother continued in a hush voice "it is Elmer orb."

"You mean the man who created the collars." Her mother nodded

"The collars aren't enough to subdue a demon, they are always adapting. They would adjust to the collar if it wasn't stripping them of their ability. Elmer created the orbs a place for it to be transferred."

"How many are there and why am I attracted to it?"

"Elmer was a powerful priest and placed a pit of his holy powers into the orb. It allows us to sense and protected should it be stolen. There are at least eight, one for each nation."

"It's draining my powers."

"It's taking everything to mask its power." she said "if your power fails both demons and humans will sense it." She reached out to hand for the jewel but Kagome shook her head, "give me the jewel Kagome."

"No, its mine." she said though she could not understand her actions, her mother stepped forward and Kagome steeped back. The orb was hers now she refused to share it. Worry flashed in Hitomi's eyes and her aura flared different colors molding together faster than kagome could read them.

"Its power is corrupting you" she reached out for Kagome trying to pry the orb from her hand; Kagome fought her mother grasping onto the orb for dear life.

"I'm trying to protect you Kagome please" her mother begged opening her fist with both hands. Before her mother could grab the small orb Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it.


End file.
